Anko Mitarashi
Allgemeines Anko Mitarashi (Anko = pürierte Azukibohnenpaste, Mitarashi = eine Art Dango) ist eine Kunoichi mit dem Rang eines Spezial-Jonin, die aus Konohagakure stammt. Sie war die ehemalige Schülerin von Orochimaru, der sie jahrelang ausbildete. Außerdem war sie die Leiterin des zweiten Teils der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung. Meistens wirkt sie heiter und unbekümmert, zeigt aber ab und zu ein mysteriöses Lächeln, das etwas Gefährliches an sich hat. Erscheinung Als Genin thumb|left|Anko als Genin Schon als Kind trug Anko ihre lilanen Haare zu einem dicken, stacheligen Zopf. Die restlichen Strähnen rahmten ihr rundes Gesicht ein. Ihre Kleidung bestand nicht aus einem Netz-Ganzkörperanzug, sondern nur teilweise aus Netzelementen, wie an den Ellenbogen. Sie trug außerdem hohe Ninja-Stiefel. Als Erwachsene Anko ist eine schlanke Frau mit hellbraunen Augen und violetten Haaren, die sie hinten zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hat. Als Kleidung trägt sie einen hellbraunen Mantel, der auf beiden Seiten Taschen besitzt. Darunter trägt sie ein Netz, dass von ihrem Hals bis zu ihren Oberschenkeln reicht. Dazu trägt sie einen dunkelorange-farbenen, kurzen Taillen-Rock mit einem dunkelblauen Gürtel. Außerdem trägt sie das Konoha-Stirnband und zudem eine Kette um ihren Hals. Im Epilog Im Epilog hat sich ihre Erscheinung in einer Hinsicht einschlägig verändert: Sie ist nun viel fülliger und hat sympathische "Fressbacken". Auch trägt sie jetzt statt ihrem sonst so freizügigen Netzanzug ein orangefarbenes Kleid mit leichtem Ausschnitt. Darüber trägt sie eine beige Kutte. Einzig ihrem stacheligen lila Zopf ist sie treu geblieben. Charakter Anko ist eigentlich eine eher kindliche, lockere und draufgängerische Person. So liebt sie es, besondere Auftritte zu haben, wie man bei der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung sehen konnte. Sie kann aber auch ziemlich stur und hart erscheinen und andere einschüchtern. Ihre Vergangenheit mit Orochimaru hat sie sehr geprägt. Um Orochimaru zu töten, vergisst sie jede Vorsicht und ist bereit, ihr Leben dafür zu opfern. Auf Missionen ist sie bereit, alleine zurückzubleiben, damit die anderen aus ihrem Team fliehen können. Auch wenn dies bedeutet, ihr Leben auf Spiel zu setzen. Verhältnis zu Orochimaru thumb|left|Anko als [[Genin mit Orochimaru als ihrem Sensei]] Anko war als Genin die Schülerin von Orochimaru. Anko bewunderte Orochimaru und war froh, ihn als Lehrer zu haben. Sie hatten anscheinend eine gute Beziehung zueinander. Doch Orochimaru war an Anko nicht interessiert. Er benutze sie als Testobjekt und infizierte sie und ein paar andere mit dem Mal des Fluches. Obwohl Anko die Einzige war, die überlebte, ließ Orochimaru sie nach dem Test fallen, da das Mal bei ihr zu schwach wirkte. Nach diesem Vorfall veränderte sich Ankos Beziehung zu Orochimaru. Sie hasst Orochimaru und konnte ihm nie für seine Taten vergeben. Sie setzt nun alles daran, Orochimaru für seine Taten zu bestrafen und vergisst sogar jede Vorsicht, um eine Chance zu bekommen ihn zu töten. Ausbildung zum Shinobi thumb|left|Ankos Team bei der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung Anko wurde mit zehn Jahren zum Genin und kam in ein Team mit einer unbekannten Person und dem namenlosen Konoha-Nin. Ausgebildet wurden sie von Orochimaru. Anko lernte von Orochimaru einige auf Schlangen basierende Jutsus, unter anderem das Kin-Jutsu Souja Sousai no Jutsu. Orochimaru benutzte Anko für seine Versuche und gab ihr das Mal des Fluches. Anko überlebte die Tests, da sie aber zu schwach war, hatte Orochimaru keine Verwendung mehr für sie. Anko und ihr Team nimmt an der gleichen Chunin-Auswahlprüfung teil wie das Team Yondaime und kämpft im Wald des Todes gegen das Team von Hayate Gekkou. Wie weit sie bei diesen Prüfungen gekommen sind, ist jedoch unbekannt. Mit zwölf Jahren wurde Anko zum Chunin und später zum Spezial-Jonin befördert. Wer nach Orochimarus Flucht aus Konoha Anko weiter trainierte und was aus ihren Teamkameraden wurde, ist unbekannt. Handlung Chunin-Auswahlprüfung thumb|left|Anko kämpft gegen Orochimaru Anko ist die zweite Prüferin der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung. Nach dem ersten Teil der Prüfung erscheint sie zu früh im Prüfungsraum und verkündet den Genin die zweite Prüfung. Sie führt die teilnehmenden Genin zum 44. Übungsgelände von Konoha, auf dem die zweite Prüfung stattfinden soll. Vor den Toren des Geländes erklärt sie den Prüfungsteilnehmern die zweite Prüfung und warnt sie vor den Gefahren, die auf sie im Wald warten. Während der Prüfung erfährt sie vom Tod einiger Genin aus dem Gras-Reich. Sie schließt daraus, dass Orochimaru sich als Genin getarnt hat, um an der Prüfung teilzunehmen. Da dieser als Nukenin eingestuft ist und Anko noch eine alte Rechnung mit ihm offen hat, spürt sie ihn im Wald des Todes auf. In dem darauf folgenden Kampf, in dem Anko versucht, durch Souja Sousai no Jutsu sich und Orochimaru umzubringen, unterliegt sie, wird aber von ihm verschont, damit sie dem Hokage Orochimarus Anweisungen überbringen kann. Außerdem bekommt sie von Orochimaru wieder das Mal des Fluches und erfährt, dass Orochimaru das Mal des Fluches noch einem weiteren Shinobi gegeben hat, nämlich Sasuke Uchiha. Kurz darauf trifft sie auf einige ANBUs, die ihr zur Unterstützung geschickt wurden, und geht mit ihnen zum Hokage. Auf der Suche nach Kabuto left|thumb|Anko zusammen mit Sai und Yamato auf der Suche nach Kabuto right|thumb|Der neue Suchtrupp hat Kabuto gefunden Während Narutos Training am Myoubokuzan und Pains Angriff auf Konoha ist Anko zusammen mit Sai und Yamato auf der Suche nach Kabuto. Als Yamato jedoch anhand eines Jutsus, welches Narutos aktuellen Zustand anzeigt, feststellt, dass sich Naruto zuerst in der sechsschwänzigen, später sogar in der achtschwänzigen Form des Kyuubi befindet, kehren er und Sai nach Konoha zurück, um eine Katastrophe zu verhindern. Somit ist zur Zeit Anko alleine auf der Suche nach Kabuto, jedoch schickt Danzou seine ANBU-Ne, zunächst nur Tera und Dajimu und später zusätzlich noch Terai, damit diese Kabuto noch vor Anko ausfindig machen. thumb|right|Anko wurde von Kabuto eingefangen thumb|left|Anko gegen Kabuto Als Kabuto mit Hilfe eines Schlangen-Jutsus drei Shinobi aus Takigakure tötet, findet Ankos neues Team, bestehend aus Ranka, Tokuma Hyuuga und Dango Mitsuki, diese Leichen und nimmt Kabutos Spur auf. Als sie bemerken, dass sich Kabuto Tobi angeschlossen hat, schickt Anko ein Mitglied zurück, um dies der Shinobi-Allianz zu melden. Der unbekannte Shinobi wird durch Muta Aburame ersetzt. Schließlich finden sie die Basis von Akatsuki am Begräbnis-Berg. Anko befiehlt ihrem Team, sich zurückzuziehen und ihre Erkenntnisse zu melden. Währenddessen will sie alleine das Versteck auskundschaften. Sie wird jedoch von Kabuto entdeckt und angegriffen. Anko wird schließlich besiegt, jedoch tötet Kabuto sie aufgrund ihres Fluchmals nicht, dadurch kann er ihr etwas von Orochimarus Chakra entziehen, um sich zu stärken. Wiederbelebung von Orochimaru und Epilog Nachdem im vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg Kabuto Yakushi den Kampf gegen Itachi Uchiha und Sasuke Uchiha verliert, will Sasuke Orochimaru wiederbeleben. Dazu setzt er bei Ankos Fluchmal das Kaija Houin ein. 13 Jahre später hat sie sich mit der Tochter von Chouji Akimichi und Karui, Chouchou Akimichi, angefreundet. Diese schwänzt das Training mit Inojin Yamanaka und Shikadai Nara, um mit Anko essen zu gehen. Ankos Erscheinung nach zu urteilen teilt sie sich nun die Leidenschaft des Essens mit dem Akimichi-Clan. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|220px|left|Anko lässt [[Senei Ta Jashu|Schlangen erscheinen]] thumb|right|190px|Anko setzt [[Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu ein]] Anko ist eine fähige Kunoichi, die jahrelang von Orochimaru ausgebildet wurde, der zu den legendären Sannin angehört. Sie muss als Genin sehr stark gewesen sein, da Orochimaru Interesse an ihrem Talent bekam. Ihre meisten Jutsus basieren auf Schlangen. So kann sie aus ihrem Ärmel mehrere Schlangen erscheinen lassen, die dann den Gegner angreifen. Von diesem Jutsu beherrscht sie sogar die stärkere Version, das Senei Ta Jashu. Hierbei erscheinen mehrere Schlangen und sind gleichzeitig viel größer, die den Gegner attackieren, würgen oder beißen. Darüber hinaus hat sie ein Vertrag mit den Schlangen abgeschlossen, sodass sie jederzeit eine große Schlange beschwören kann, die ihr beim Kampf eine große Hilfe ist. Von Orochimaru wurden ihr ebenfalls Kin-Jutsus beigebracht, wie das Souja Sousai no Jutsu, wobei sie mit einer Hand und einer Hand des Gegners die Fingerzeichen ausführt und somit von beiden das gesamte Chakra verbraucht wird. Im Anime beherrscht sie außerdem das Element Katon. Nachdem sie ihr Gegner gefesselt hat, ist Anko in der Lage, eine große Flamme auf den Feind zu blasen, sodass er beginnt zu verbrennen. Außerdem hat sie von Orochimaru das Mal des Fluches bekommen. Dies hat sie aber versiegelt und benutzt es nicht. Wie weit sie mit dieser Kraft umgehen konnte, ist unbekannt. Außerdem hat Orochimaru sie gegen Gifte immun gemacht. Techniken Parameter Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Team Anko' *''' ANBU-Ne ' Trivia *Anko taucht immer und überall zu früh auf, sie ist also das perfekte Gegenstück zu Kakashi. *Anko steht Ibiki in Sachen Härte in nichts nach. *Sie liebt Dangos (süße Klöße, meist auf einem Spieß) und überlegt deshalb auch nicht lange, selbst Tsunade einige wegzuessen. **Passend dazu beziehen sich ihr Vor- und Nachname auf Dango-Varianten. *In einer Filler-Geschichte wird erwähnt, dass Anko viele Erinnerungen an die Zeit mit Orochimaru fehlen, da er ihr einen Teil ihres Gedächtnisses gelöscht hatte, als er sie im Verlies einsperrte, da sie über seine Experimte auf Kikai (Orochimaru baute dort ein Labor und begann, Bewohner des Meer-Reiches zu entführen, um an ihnen Experimente zu testen) Bescheid wusste. *Sie besitzt, ebenso wie Sasuke es besessen hat, das Himmelssiegel. *Anko ist die erste Testperson, die die Infizierung mit dem Mal des Fluches durch Orochimaru überlebt hat. *Ibiki nennt Anko bei der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung "Miss Unsensibel". *Ihre Haare spielen auf ihren Namen an, da die Bohnenpaste eine sehr ähnliche Farbe hat. *Sie gilt als Spielerin, unkompliziert und mutig. *Ihre Leibspeisen sind Dango und Oshiruko (Reisklößchen und dicke, süße Suppe aus Bohnen). **Sie mag hingegen keine scharfen Speisen. *Sie möchte einmal gegen Orochimaru kämpfen. *Ihr Lieblingsspruch ist "Hier bin ich!" *Ihr Hobby ist die Teezeremonie. *In Tsunades Mugen Tsukuyomi-Traum war Anko ein Mitglied der ANBU-Ne-Einheit und gehörte mit Yuugao Uzuki, Hayate Gekkou und Sai zu den Besten der Einheit.''Naruto Shippuuden Episode 444 Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Kunoichi Kategorie:Ankos Kämpfe